


[VID] Paint it black

by CapRamon



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Brute Force (1947)
Genre: 1940s, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Prison Riot, Spoilers, Violence, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, classic cinema - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon
Summary: music: Valerie Broussard – Paint It Black
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[VID] Paint it black

**посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
    

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225919) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873830) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959234) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358429) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653291) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946517) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971762) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188866) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971750) []()

**Author's Note:**

> video: Brute Force (1947), Kiss The Blood Off My Hands (1948)  
> music: Valerie Broussard – Paint It Black


End file.
